Interview exclusive
by Numphea
Summary: Certains des plus célèbres personnages du livre Harry Potter sont interviewés. Attention, il risque d'y avoir des confidences !... un petit HPDM comme d'habitude.


**Titre :** Interviews Exclusives

**Auteur :** Numphea

**Genre :** Humour (du moins j'ai essayé) et légèrement Romance (pour une fois c'est vraiment très léger)

**Paring :** Harry/Draco (on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne) et allusion brève à Ron/Hermione

**Rating :** K+

Une fois de plus je fais mention de slash (relation entre deux hommes) donc si ça vous dérange n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur la petite croix en haut à droite de votre écran, je ne vous en voudrais pas (même si vous savez pas ce que vous ratez ! XD).

L'idée de l'interview n'est pas nouvelle mais j'en avais envie alors voilà !

* * *

**Interview Exclusive.**

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

_Présentatrice :_ Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bonjour !

Aujourd'hui, dans « Interviews Exclusives », nous recevons quelques uns des personnages de la célèbre saga Harry Potter !

Sont présent avec nous : Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy et, enfin, le personnage principal, j'ai bien sûr nommé Harry Potter !

_Draco :_ Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est Potter qui est désigné à la fin ?

_Harry :_ Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut garder le meilleur pour la fin ?

_Blaise :_ Ça va les chevilles ? Tu arrives encore à rentrer dans tes chaussures ?

_Harry :_ Merci de t'en inquiéter, Zabini, mais mes chevilles se portent à merveilles.

_Présentatrice :_ Hum, hum. Bon, nous allons directement passer aux questions.

Tout d'abord, une question qui s'adresse aux Serpentards ici présents : êtes-vous vraiment comme vous le montrez ou n'est-ce qu'une façade ?

_Pansy :_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinue exactement ? Qu'on est des gentils Gryffondors ou des niais Poufsouffles ?

_Blaise :_ Doucement, Pansy. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'elle ait voulu dire. Elle veut sûrement savoir si on traite nos amis comme on le fait avec les Gryffons.

_Pansy :_ Non mais, pour qui est-ce qu'elle nous prend ?

On n'est pas des sans cœur, malgré ce que vous semblez croire ! Si on traite les Gryffondors comme on le fait c'est simplement parce qu'on les déteste, c'est tout. Vous détestez vos amis, vous ?

_Présentatrice :_ Euh...non. Bien sûr que non.

Bref, question suivante, pour les Gryffondors cette fois : faites-vous toujours les choses sans réfléchir ?

_Hermione :_ Comment cela ? Vous voulez dire quoi par là ? Que tous les Gryffondors sont stupides ?

_Draco :_ Bah ! Quand on voit qui il y a dans cette maison, on ne se pose même plus la question !

_Harry :_ Je ne te permets pas, Malfoy. Hermione est bien plus intelligente que toi et toute ta bande de serpents.

_Draco :_ Entre un défiguré comme toi, le balafré, et une famille de belettes comme les Weasley, je préfère largement les « serpents » - comme tu dis. Ils sont assez intelligents pour ne pas tomber dans le premier piège venu, eux !

_Hermione :_ Si tu appelles « intelligence » votre ruse et votre perfidie, alors vous êtes, sans conteste, d'une intelligence rare.

_Présentatrice :_ Très bien, très bien, ça ira pour cette question.

La suivante est pour Miss Lovegood.

Luna, d'où vous vient votre goût si...euh...« particulier » pour les bijoux ?

_Pansy :_ Son mauvais goût, vous voulez dire !

Non mais, franchement, qui mettrait des boucles d'oreilles en formes de radis et un collier de bouchons à part une dégénérée comme elle ?! Ses horreurs ne devraient même pas avoir le droit d'être appelés « bijoux ».

_Luna :_ Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences : elles peuvent être trompeuses.

_Présentatrice :_ Voilà des paroles d'une grande sagesse ! Passons à notre quatrième question, qui est pour Miss Granger : combien de membres aviez-vous réussi à recruter lorsque la SALE existait ?

_Hermione :_ D'abord ce n'est pas la SALE mais la S.A.L.E. Ensuite elle existe toujours !

_Présentatrice : _Oh...euh...pardonnez mon erreur, mes notes ne doivent pas être à jours.

_Hermione :_ Ça ne fait rien, beaucoup de gens pensent la même chose. Malheureusement, car je suis sûre que certaines personnes ne s'inscrivent pas, croyant qu'ils ne peuvent plus.

_Ron (marmonnant) :_ A mon avis c'est juste qu'ils ne veulent pas.

_Hermione :_ Que marmonnes-tu encore Ron ? Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dis d'articuler quand tu parles, je ne comprend rien !

Bref, pour ce qui est de votre question, nous ne sommes hélas que quatre.

_Ron :_ Hein ?! C'est qui le quatrième ?

_Hermione :_ Dobby bien sûr ! Quelle question stupide ! Non mais, vraiment, Ron, tu réfléchis avant de parler ?

_Draco :_ Il ne peut pas. Avant il aurait fallu que sa mère lui apprenne à se servir du seul neurone qu'il a. Mais elle était certainement trop occupée à maintenir leur taudis droit pour avoir le temps de s'occuper de lui !

_Pansy et Blaise ricanent. Ron rougit, prêt à leurs sauter dessus, et Harry lance des regards noirs à Malfoy, comme s'il voulait l'avadakedavriser d'un seul coup d'œil._

_Présentatrice :_ Oui, hum – où en étais-je, moi, déjà ?...Ah ! Voilà ! – la question suivante est pour Harry Potter.

Harry, quelle est votre couleur préférée ?

_Draco :_ C'est quoi ces questions stupides ?

_Blaise :_ Le rouge, sûrement, en parfait petit Gryffondor !

_Harry (calmement) :_ En fait, c'est le vert.

_Ron (ricanant) :_ Alors ? On fait moins le malin, Zabini !

_Blaise (énervé) :_ Je ne t'ai pas parlé, le rouquin !

_Ron :_ Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit, le rouquin !

_Blaise :_ Mais je ne demande qu'à voir. Parce que, jusqu'à maintenant, le _rouquin_, il ne fait pas grand-chose à part brasser de l'air.

_Présentatrice :_ Hum ! S'il vous plait ? J'aimerai finir cette interview, moi. Qu'on n'y passe pas toute la journée, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je ne suis pas à votre service !

_Tout le monde se tait, ahuri._

_Présentatrice :_ Bien ! Nous allons pouvoir passer à la partie que tous nos lecteurs attendent avec impatience : la rubrique « côté cœur » !

_Applaudissements enthousiastes des lecteurs en questions._

_Draco :_ Comment cela « côté cœur » ? Ça veut dire quoi, exactement ?

_Présentatrice :_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez vite le savoir.

Nous allons commencer avec Hermione et Ron.

Hermione, Ron, pourquoi n'êtes-vous toujours pas ensemble ?

_Ron (rougissant) :_ Hein ? Mais...euh...

_Hermione (tout aussi rouge) :_ Mais...enfin pourq...pourquoi est-ce que...qu'on devrait être ensemble... ?

_Présentatrice :_ Mais parce que tout le monde s'y attend, bien sûr !

_Ron (bégayant) :_ QUOI ? Mais...mais...mais...

_Ron et Hermione sont aussi rouge que des tomates mûres tandis que les Serpentards sont pliés de rire._

_Présentatrice :_ Poursuivons avec vous, Pansy.

Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à vouloir être la petite-amie de Draco puisque, de toutes évidences, il ne veut pas de vous ?

_Pansy :_ Quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Dis leur, Draco, qu'ils racontent n'importe quoi ! Dis leur, toi, que c'est uniquement parce que tu préfères attendre qu'on soit sortis de Poudlard ! Mais dis leur !

_Draco :_ Euh...doucement, Pansy. Je ne vais rien dire du tout !

_Pansy :_ Quoi ? Mais...mais...mais enfin, Dragoninouchet, et notre futur mariage ? Et nos trois enfants ?

_Draco (à moitié écoeuré) :_ Eh ! Je n'ai jamais rien proposé, moi ! Tu délires, Pansy !

Et arrête avec tes surnoms débiles !

_Pansy fond en larmes alors que Ron, remis de ses émotions, se moque allègrement du surnom donné à Draco._

_Présentatrice (imperturbable) :_ Bien, bien, bien.

Ginny, on ne vous a pas encore entendue parler.

Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il en est de votre relation avec Harry Potter ?

_Ron :_ Quoi ? Quelle relation ?

Harry ?

_Harry :_ Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi elle parle. Je te le promets, Ron !

_Ginny (un peu désespérée) :_ Comme vous le voyez : il n'y a rien.

Mais je ne perds pas espoir. Un jour prochain, je serai la nouvelle Mrs Potter !

_Ron :_ Mais enfin, Ginny !

_Ginny :_ Quoi ?

Je n'ai plus onze ans, Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!

_Présentatrice (un sourire sadique aux lèvres) :_ Vraiment très intéressant !

Dans ce cas, Harry, êtes-vous avec quelqu'un, ou avez-vous « flashé » sur quelqu'un ?

_Harry est désormais aussi rouge que la couleur si flamboyante des cheveux Weasley._

_Harry (bégayant) :_ Euh...hum...c'est à dire que...

_Ron (surpris) :_ Harry ? Tu sors avec quelqu'un ? Et tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?

_Ginny (à la limite de l'hystérie) :_ Quoi ? Mais, Harry ! Dis-moi que c'est faux ! Tu ne sors pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, non ?

_Harry (d'une voix à peine audible) :_ ...si ?

_Ginny et Ron (en cœur) :_ Quoi ? Comment ? Qui est-ce ?

_Harry :_ Euh ! Bah, en fait, c'est...

_Draco :_ LA FERME !

_Aussitôt Draco plaque ses mains sur sa bouche, conscient de ce qu'il vient d'avouer, pendant que Harry le regarde avec un petit air de reproche et que les autres les fixent, la bouche grande ouverte en un cri silencieux – sauf Hermione qui soupire comme si c'était une évidence, et Luna qui sourit sans se départir de son éternel air rêveur._

_Blaise :_ Dra...Draco ?

_Ron :_ Ha...Harry ?

_Blaise et Ron (d'une même voix) :_ Tu ne sors quand même pas avec_ lui_ !

_Draco et Harry :_ ...si ?

_Blaise :_ Quoi ?

_Ron :_ Faux-frère, tu pactises avec l'ennemi !

_Blaise :_ Mais, Draco, c'est un Gryffondor !

_Pansy :_ Mon Dragoninouchet, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

_Ginny :_ Harry, dis-moi que c'est une blague, je t'en prie !

_Ron :_ Mais, enfin, ce n'est pas possible !

_Hermione :_ Oh ! Ron ! Ce n'est pas si incroyable que cela non plus.

_Ron :_ Quoi ? Mais c'est une vraie calamité !

_Luna :_ Moi, je trouve qu'ils vont plutôt bien ensemble.

_Harry et Draco essayent désespérément de calmer leur meilleur ami respectif, tandis que Pansy et Ginny hurlent à l'infamie et au désespoir, alors que Hermione tente de raisonner Ron et que Luna sourit à tout va._

_Présentatrice :_ Eh bien ! Je crois que l'interview est terminée.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plue, très chers lecteurs, et à bientôt pour une autre « Interview Exclusive ».

Au revoir à tous !

_Pansy et Ginny :_ Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

_Draco et Harry :_ Mais, enfin, Pansy/Ginny, calme-toi !

_Blaise et Ron :_ Pourquoi _lui_ ? Mais pourquoi _lui_ ?!

_Hermione :_ Ron ! Arrête un peu de faire l'idiot ! Ce n'est pas grave !

_Luna (toujours aussi rêveuse) :_ Ah ! L'amour...

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

**FIN.**

* * *

Voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

J'ai essayé de faire dans l'humour, ça n'a peut-être pas marché mais au moins ça change de la guimauve habituelle comme quoi je ne suis pas un cas désespéré, XD !

Je m'amuserais peut-être à reprendre l'idée pour d'autres fandoms.

Byebye,

_Numphea._


End file.
